


Trust Phyllis

by Restekel



Category: Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M, Friendship, Hurt, Hurt Penn, Hurt/Comfort, Penn is precious, Swords are sharp, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Time Travel, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 15:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21914785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Restekel/pseuds/Restekel
Summary: Penn, Sashi, and Boone get zapped into the medieval times. Their goal is to get Penn to the throne before the sun sets. If only there wasn't anything standing in their way.
Relationships: Brock Zero/Yvonne "Vonnie" Zero, Penn Zero & Boone Wiseman, Sashi Kobayashi & Boone Wiseman, Sashi Kobayashi & Boone Wiseman & Penn Zero, Sashi Kobayashi & Penn Zero
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Trust Phyllis

**Author's Note:**

> If you havent seen Penn Zero Part Time Hero yet I would totally suggest watching it, its got a precious bean that needs to be protected at all costs.  
There aint enough Fanfiction for this fandom to make me feel complete.  
Guess I got to do the stuff I want right myself.

The school bell rings of Middleton high signalling the end of another exhausting school day for the students. Three teens rush out of the building to see who could get to the old run down Odyssey theatre first. 

Of course Sashi won, Penn came second, and Boone last while falling flat on his face. All three part time hero's laughing together while the part time villain watched with a scowl from the Fish on a stick store next door.

"Good afternoon Phyllis!" Penn laughed as he walked into the theatre with his two good friends.

"Hello Penn." Phyllis replied from somewhere within the rafters. "Misson today is very risky, better be on best watch."

"Alright... Well, let's get to it then, I cant wait to see what kind of trick Rippen will pull out of his sleeve." 

"Penn, don't get too cocky, Rippen may be a horrible part time villain, but he will try to get rid of you if he had the chance. You have to keep a keen eye."

"Sashi's right Penn, Rippen could do very large damage if he had tools. Parents would be unhappy to find son hurt after mission, would they not?"

"I guess so, I'll keep my guard up on this mission if you say that it's dangerous, I trust you guys."

"Alrighty good, don't die, win mission." Phyllis stated as she turned on the MUT and zapped them into the new dimension.

XXXXX

The trio zapped into the dimension with a bright blue light, replacing the previous hero's. Both Sashi and Penn were dressed as medieval civilians, while Boone was a trader of some sorts.

"Hey Sashi, check the specks." Penn stated after he got a good look around where they had been zapped into.

"Alright." Sashi spoke. "Penn you are prince Remmonet of Tarnstead, next in line for the throne. I am Reeve Avila, your maid. Boone, you are trader Illmond. Our goal is to get Penn to the castle of Westray within the next two days so that he can claim the crown for his family to continue ruling after the death of the king. If we don't get there in time, the king from the town over known as King Hab will take the throne and turn the citizens into his slaves."

"Okay... seems easy enough, although where is Westray?"Penn asked.

"About a days trip north. Thats without breaks and sleep... And we don't have any other form of transportation other than our own two legs."

"Aww." Boone whined. "Do we have to?"

"Yes Boone we have to. Now, let's get a move on. We have to make sure Penn gets to the castle before sundown tomorrow."

The three of them began their trek towards Westray, joking around, and talking about the assignments from earlier that school day, Penn was tense though, especially after the warning that Phyllis gave them. He was still joking around and having fun with his friends, but his eyes were constantly scanning the trees around them, looking for any sign of Rippen and Larry.

Penn paused in his track when he realized that they had gone too long without a visit from the part time villains.

"Hey guys, something isn't right." Penn spoke up.

"What do you mean PZ?" Sashi asked sceptically 

"What I mean is, we haven't seen Rippen or Larry yet. Nothing from an army... It just seems too easy to me." 

"It does seem weird that we haven't had any troubles, we'll just have to keep a better look out for any traps they may have set for us."Sashi replied.

Penn caught up to Boone and Sashi as they continued walking all of them watching their steps for any disturbances that may be a trap. 

Soon enough the sun started to set over the land, the trio had agreed to make camp for the night as they were all tired and hungry from the long journey.

"How much further do we have to walk?" Boone complained as soon as he laid down.

"We're about half way now, we'll have to pick up some speed tomorrow to make sure that we get there in time." Sashi explained sitting down herself.

"Hopefully we don't run into anybody, even though I do like to watch the face of defeat from Rippen, but we still need to complete the mission, possibly without any kind of evil in our way." Penn added.

"And if we do, Sashi will beat the snot out of them. Right Sash?" Boone remarked.

"If they get close they'll meet my fist." Sashi said as she punched her fist into her other hand, smirking at the thought of hitting the part time villains in the face.

"Alright, violence is fun, but we need to get some rest for tomorrow, and have someone keep watch in case Rippen gets any ideas." Penn stated. 

"I'll keep first watch, Penn you take second, and Boone... And I'll take third." Sashi replied.

"Are you sure Sash? We can split third between us, I don't want you to stay up for most of the night." Penn asked.

"Okay, we can split third." 

"And I am going to go to sleep, we all know Boone needs his beauty sleep." Boone said as he fell asleep quickly.

Penn and Sashi stared at the wiseman with disbelief, before turning back to each other. Quiet sounds of the forest taking over the noise of talking.

"Hey... I'm just going to call my parents before I go to sleep." Penn said after a couple minutes. "I'll just be right over here if you need me." Pointing over to a small clearing as he started to walk over.

"Ok PZ, I'll keep watch over Boone, just be careful."Sashi replied.

Penn nodded his head before disappearing into the clearing. When he got there he sat down on a log that had seemed to be tipped over and placed the call on his MUHU, it was only a few second before his parents picked up the call.

"Hey guys!" Penn waved. 

"Hey kiddo, everything alright?" Brock started as him and Vonnie continued to fight the creatures of the most dangerous world imaginable.

"Oh yea, everything's fine... Just haven't really talked with you for a bit and I just missed you both."

"Aww sweetie, we miss you too. How's your mission going? I like the outfit, it suits you." Vonnie replied.

"It's too easy." Penn spoke. Vonnie and Brock both looked confused at the statement. "I mean, we haven't run into any trouble and Phyllis told us that it would be a risky mission." 

"That does seem suspicious." Broke said as he dodged another attack from a bug like creature. 

"Just be careful, I don't know what we would do with ourselves if you got hurt." Vonnie explained. 

Penn looked at his parents and wished more than anything that they were with him, he watched them continue to fight for their lives from the hoard of bug monsters.

"I really miss you both." Penn spoke up after a few seconds of silence.

"We miss you to sweetheart, we'll be home soon enough." Vonnie replied placing her hand on the screen, Penn copied her and imagined for a minute that she was there with him, and that he could feel the warmth of her hand on his.

"I love you guys, I'll talk to you later." Penn said taking his hand away.

"We love you too Penn, be careful." Vonnie and Brock both said at the same time before the call was cut off.

Penn stared at the space that the screen took up before for a few minutes, he never wanted emotions to get in the way of the mission, but he couldn't help the sadness that took over him every-time he thought of his parents. 

"It's ok Penn, you better get back to Sashi before she starts to worry." Penn spoke out loud to him self as he stood up and walked back over to the camp.

"Nice conversation?" Sashi said, startling Penn when he got back to camp. 

"Uh, yea it was alright." Penn replied settling down on the bed of leaves they had placed down to make a sleeping bag.

"You better get some sleep before it's your turn for look out. I've got another hour and a half before it's time to trade."

Penn nodded before turning onto his side and falling asleep.

Sashi paced around the camp, keeping her ears trained for any kind of noise that may be an intruder, her eyes scanned around them looking for movement within the trees. She saw a few of the wild animals in the area but nothing that could harm them.

Sashi watched over her two friends, making sure that the fire was still lit so that none of them got too cold.

Boones snoring made her go crazy throughout the night, if that didn't attract the villains then nothing else would. But it was comforting in a way, just to hear something else than the critters of the forest.

Sashi went back to pacing but stopped when she heard rustling from behind her. She turned around to find Penn tossing and turning in his sleep. Nightmare, she thought. Sashi tried to ignore it with the fact that it would pass at some point, but she couldn't let him suffer for too long, it got too much for her to watch when he started mumbling and crying out in his sleep.

"Penn, you have to wake up, it's your turn to keep watch." Sashi whispered while shaking his shoulder.

Penn bolted up with a scream that even frighted Sashi, making her stumble back. She became frozen in place as she watched Penn try to heave in breaths, his eyes darting around, fear written all over his face.

Sashi took action when she realized her friend was having difficulty breathing. She pushed herself forward and placed both of her hands on his shoulders.

"Hey, it's alright Penn." Sashi spoke softly getting him to focus on her. "You need to breathe." Sashi continued to talk to Penn until he calmed down. "Better?"

"Yea... Thanks Sash." Penn mumbled.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sashi asked.

"It was just about my parents again, the normal stuff." Penn shrugged, hands playing with the leaves underneath of him.

"Ok, well if you ever need me PZ, I'll be here." Sashi said, Penn smiled at her and nodded.

"Oh, um, you said that it was my turn for watch?" Penn asked.

"Only if you're up for it."

"Yea... Get some sleep Sashi, I'll wake you when it's your turn again."

Sashi saluted and went onto the bed of leaves that Penn had occupied a few moments ago, Penn could could tell that she wasn't actually asleep, but more like just resting her eyes.

Penn stood up from where he was sitting and began to walk around the camp, even if he was watching out he didn't put his full attention to the job. He was distracted by the nightmares of his failure, it always ended with his friends and parents dead by Rippen's hand. Even if Rippen never got close to defeating them during the missions, Penn still couldn't help but feel that if they failed that it would be all his fault. He was the hero, he was supposed to make sure that his team was ok.

Penn was startled out of his thoughts when he heard a rustle in the forest from behind him, he turned around quickly coming face to face with a deer.

"Oh... Hi?" Penn said confused, the deer tilted its head at him and cautiously walked over to him. Penn laughed as the creature sniffed him, he gave the deer a small pat on the head and watched as the deer hopped away back into the forest.

"Ok bye." Penn waved after the animal, feeling lighter than he had before, his nightmare leaving the front of his brain. Penn continued his job until sunrise, not waking Sashi up for her second shift due to him not wanting to go back to sleep.

When Penn could see the start of the light from the sun he decided to wake up his friends.

Sashi woke up with a punch to his chest knocking him back, then he woke up Boone who complained the entire time about how it was too early to get up.

Soon enough they were able to get Boone up and packed up the camp to continue on their trek to the castle of Westray. Sashi reminded them that they only had around 7 hours until they had to be there.

They passed through mud, chased by rats, and walked through windy storms, but Rippen and Larry still didn't show up. 

Around the 2 hour mark of their trek they reached a small village, for it's size it was actually quite busy. People littered the streets, each going about their business without a clue what anybody else was doing. 

Penn, Sashi, and Boone had managed to find a small cafe to find rest and food in, they sat themselves at a small table at the window to make sure that they could see the streets and people around them.

One of the waiters came up to their table and asked for their order. The trio ordered their food and it was soon delivered to their table.

"We've got 5 hours left until we have to be at the castle, with the speed we're at, we should be able to make it in 4." Sashi spoke up.

"And thats without Rippen and Larry ruining our plans, do we know if they've even been zapped in?" Penn responded.

"We saw them enter Fish Stick on a Stick. They should be here." Sashi remarked.

"This is too confusing. Imma go back to my scone." Boone said.

"We have to be alert, and no matter what, we have to make it to that castle." Penn insisted, standing up and motioning for his friends to follow him so that they could continue on with their journey.

"They've got something planned for us, I know it." Penn said as they exited the cafe.

"What it is, we wouldn't know until we found it, they don't have a chance at the crown until after the deadline for you Penn." Sashi replied.

"That means that we've got to pick up speed if we want to get there and plan for interruptions. Sash how long until we have to get there?" 

"We've got 4 and a half hours, we have to find a ride in order to make it." Sashi answered.

Penn looked around for any kind of transportation around them, he was able to spot a horse tied up on its own to the side of a building. Penn hated the thought of stealing, but the repercussions of that was far less than when they failed a mission. He would gladly have one angry person over the collapse of the multiverse and all life known to man.

He pointed to the horse signalling Sashi and Boone to follow him to grab it, hopefully without anybody noticing. The part time hero's ran over to the steed and hopped on. Sashi undid the rope and they were off. 

They looked back when they noticed a man running after them screaming about them stealing his horse.

"We'll return it soon!" Penn yelled back at the guy as they exited the town and gained the speed that they finally needed.

Their journey was shorter with the extra ride, and soon enough they made it within eyesight of Westray, all three of them cheering that they had finally made it, and with an hour to spare.

Their cheers were cut short when the first cannon ball was fired, scaring the horse and knocking them all to the ground. They looked back up to see the part time villains being followed by an army dressed in all black.

"It's Rippen!" Sashi shouted.

"And don't forget about Larry!" They could hear from in the distance.

"This must be what they've been planning from the start, to ambush us at the last minute." Penn yelled out.

"Well we have to get past them, without getting ourselves killed..." Sashi exclaimed, helping Boone back to his feet.

"How are we supposed to get around them." Boone asked, pointing to the large group of people intent on hurting them.

"We fight back, and get Penn to the throne." Sashi replied.

"We get all of us to that throne Sashi, I am not leaving one of you behind." Penn stated, mad that his friend would suggest that one of them would get left behind by the other two.

"We don't have too long to get Penn there, we have to hurry and get through the hoard of soldiers." Sashi added, pulling out a sword from her side, she had managed to snag it from the town over and felt more prepared with the weapon.

"Alright team, we fight, and finish the mission like we always do." Penn insisted, pumping up the three of them and getting them prepared.

The team of part time hero's charged at the group of soldiers, knowing that they had to fight the hardest that they've ever fought before. It was a sliver of a chance that they would all make it through, but the thought of failing a mission egged them on to keep going and continuing to fight off person after person. 

They mainly tried to dodge around the soldiers and run towards the castle, but they were bombarded by the army and had to continue to knock people over while getting small cuts and scratches from their swords.

Penn cheered when he realized that the army of Westray had started charging out of the kingdom and helping them fight back against Rippen's army. Boone and Sashi joining in on the small celebration.

Boone and Sashi stayed by Penn's side the best that they could, but ended up being a bit further away from each other than they felt comfortable during a fight. They were so close to the kingdom, with enough time to spare as well.

All of a sudden Rippen showed up in Penn's vision, clashing with the young hero and separating him from the group.

"Are you finally ready to taste defeat Penn Zero?" Rippen sneered.

"Never, we're going to complete the mission, and you are going to zap back a looser like always." Penn remarked, failing to fight off another attack from the villain when Rippen kicked Penn in the chest.

"Are you so sure about that?" Rippen smirked, taking advantage of Penn while he was down. "It's going to be hard to do that when you have a sword in you." Finishing up his sentence he plunged the sword he was holding into Penn's abdomen.

Penn yelled out as the sword broke through his skin, Rippen laughing manically at the pain that he was putting his enemy through. When he felt that Penn was unable to get up he grabbed the MUHU off of his belt and pressed the call button to the older Zero's.

They answered quickly, their faces turning to surprise when Rippen showed up on the screen with an evil smile on his face.

"Rippen! What have you done with Penn?" Vonnie demanded, getting angry at the villain. Brock looking like he wanted to kill the man.

"Oh all I've done is get rid of the only thing standing in my way of victory." Rippen laughed pointing the screen of the MUHU down towards Penn, as the Zero's faces turned to shock and then anger.

"Penn!" Vonnie and Brock both shouted worriedly. 

"Mom... Dad..." Penn mumbled looking over at the MUHU.

Sashi looked over at her friend when she heard the blood curdling scream, what she saw turned her insides to ice. Sashi took action, running over to the pair and whamming her shield into Rippen's head, effectively knocking the villain out and getting him to drop the MUHU. 

Feeling satisfied that Rippen was out for good she turned her attention onto Penn, fear incasing her as she watched the puddle underneath Penn get bigger, while his face got paler.

"Penn?" Sashi stammered.

"Have.. To finish... Mission." Penn stuttered, attempting to get himself up from the ground.

"Just wait a second, your hurt-"

"You know that... job has... consequences.." Penn interrupted as he struggled to get air into his lungs.

"I know..." Sashi sighed as she helped Penn stand up.

"Hello!?" Sashi looked back over to where the MUHU had been thrown over to see the worried faces of Penn's parents.

"Sashi! Is Penn ok?" Brock demanded the moment that she held the MUHU to her face.

"Rippen got him. We have to finish the mission before we can zap back and get some help, I promise one of us will call you once we get things sorted out." Sashi replied, struggling to keep Penn up on her own.

"Ok, please just keep him as safe as you can for now, we'll be a call away sweetheart." Vonnie said as the call cut out.

Boone rushed over in a hurry to get the other side of Penn stabilized as they made the short trek to the castle. Soldiers on their side helping to defend the trio as the battle waged on around them.

"We've only got 10 minutes until the deadline is up. Are you able to make that PZ." Sashi asked worriedly. Penn nodding weakly as he fought to stay awake.

As quickly as they could, they managed to get Penn into the castle. Townsfolk gasping as they brought Penn up onto the throne, barely conscious, and dripping blood.

The crowning was quick, which Sashi and Boone were both thankful for. If it was any longer, then Penn would not have been able to finish the mission and have the prince crowned.

The moment the crown touched Penn's head, the three of them were zapped out of the dimension. 

XXXXX

As soon as Boone and Sashi touched the zap pad they turned to Penn to stop him from hitting the floor. Phyllis rushing down from the loft and getting them to the lobby of the Odyssey for when the ambulance would arrive, just so that nobody else would find the MUT and take them in.

"Ambulance 2 minutes away, keep Penn alive until then." Phyllis commanded to the two teenagers, as she got a couple towels from the room over to stench the wound.

Boone was full on sobbing at Penn by this point. "Cmon man, you have to stay with us, we wouldn't be a team without you. Plus I don't know what I would do at school with out my best friend to keep me sane." 

Sashi on the other hand was quiet, she really didn't know what to do with her self other than the training that she had had from first aid classes and whisper reassurances to Penn that he would be ok.

It felt like forever until they heard the sirens of the ambulance, all of them feeling a bit of relief at the professional help for their friend.

They had all startled at the bang that the door made against the wall as the paramedics burst into the theatre.

People surrounded Penn as the Odyssey group backed off to let the professionals to their jobs. Sashi felt fear as they began to whisk Penn into the back of the ambulance, having to stop herself from tearing into them to keep Penn near her.

The group ran out into the street after Penn, watching them load their friend into the ambulance and closing the doors.

Her composure broke the moment that the ambulance left, as the truth finally settled in. She could feel the tears on her cheeks. Boone launched himself into her arms as they kept two parts of the trio close together.

"Well, well, well. The part time sidekick and wiseman don't know what to do without their hero." Sashi looked over to see Rippen standing triumphantly over them with Larry next to him.

"I will kill you for what you have done." Sashi snapped lunging up at the part time villain.

"Tisk Tisk Sashi, you know not to do anything rash outside of the second dimension." Rippen smirked, reminding her that they were civilians without any kind of power.

"You still lost, good triumphs even after hero is down." Phyllis sneered, sending them a look that had them running away. "I need to make call to parents, I will take you to see Penn after." 

Sashi and Boone nodded, walking back into the Odyssey to grab theirs and Penn's stuff. They both sat down in the theatre chairs waiting for Phyllis to finish the call. Once in a while they could hear voices from the other side of the door. It was either Phyllis explaining what happened, or the two older Zero's heartbreaking voices. Sashi and Boone felt guilty for letting their friend get hurt, the guilt was made worse by the sobs they could faintly hear from Vonnie and Brock on the other side of the door.

Soon the call was cut off and Phyllis reemerged from her office, she walked over to the pair of teens and helped them into her car. Sashi didn't care that the woman didn't have her licence, she just wanted to get back to her friend.

It didn't take them too long to get to the hospital where they had taken Penn. Chuck and Rose had seemed to of gotten the memo before Phyllis had started the drive to the hospital seeing as they were already clinging to a nurse demanding answers.

Phyllis walked over to the nurse that seemed to be freaked out by Chuck and Rose, she pushed the two away and asked the nurse if she knew anything on Penn.

"All I know is that he is in surgery right now, I don't know for how long though." 

Phyllis thanked the nurse and walked back over to her worried companions and told them the same thing that the nurse told her.

The group sat in the lobby of the hospital quietly waiting for news, around 2 hours of sitting the doctor finally emerged from behind the doors and called out for the family of Penn.

The whole group bolted up and ran over to the doctor waiting for any news. He looked shocked at the group and how crazy they all seemed to look.

"Ehem." The doctor cleared his throat. "We have just finished surgery on Penn and are just placing him into a room, he hasn't woken up yet and we won't know the full extent of the damage until tomorrow." He paused. "Would one of you be able to tell me what happened so we can continue to treat Penn with what he needs." 

Phyllis spoke up. "Penn works at my theatre. He tripped and fell on loose metal. Metal impales him and we call ambulance." 

"Ok, thanks." "We can take immediate family to go see him if you want. Are you both his parents?" The doctor pointed to Chuck and Rose, everybody in the group cringed at the mention of Penn's parents.

"No we're his aunt and uncle, his parents are on a trip and cannot get back for a while." Rose spoke up, the doctor ushered the two of them towards the room where Penn was being kept. 

XXXX

The group in the lobby had left the hospital when they realized that they actually had to get home at some point, Phyllis had promised to stay while Chuck and Rose had gone home to take care of the chinchilla. She had managed to talk her way into getting to stay in the room with Penn, she used the excuse that it was to keep Vonnie and Brock updated, but deep down she knew it was because she cared for him as if he was her child.

Nurses entered and exited the room throughout the night, all of them looking at Phyllis with sympathy every time they checked the monitors and charts, Phyllis in hand looked at them with a straight face, daring them to make any kind of move other than to leave the room.

Once an hour Phyllis would call Vonnie and Brock to update them on the condition of their son, it was mostly that he was still asleep and still not stable but it was enough to put the parents minds to rest. 

Phyllis had ended up staying awake for the entire night, watching over the young Zero. She had looked up towards the door when she noticed the doctor walk in, he gave her a small smile and went to checking up on Penn.

"Morning Phyllis." 

"Hello Dr." Phyllis replied.

"I've checked over Penn's charts and am happy to say that he is stable and will wake up within the next couple of days, only if infection doesn't develop. He can now have visitors if you want to contact the group that was with you last night."

Phyllis nodded with a smile, the doctor left the room after checking the wound one more time and Phyllis was left alone again to call Vonnie and Brock again with the news.

"Phyllis?" Vonnie asked the moment that she had placed the call. "How's Penn doing?"

"Penn is safe, just got all clear from doctor that Penn is no longer unstable and will wake soon." Vonnie and Brock both sighed with relief at the news.

"Can we see him?" Brock asked knowing that Phyllis had told them earlier that she would only show them their son when he was stable, just to stop them from making any rash decisions in the most dangerous world imaginable. Phyllis turned the MUHU around to show Penn in the hospital bed, too many wires connected to him, making him look smaller than he actually was.

"Oh sweetheart." Phyllis could hear the heartbreak in Vonnie's voice, she wished more than ever that she could get the Zero' s home, for their sake and Penn's.

Phyllis quickly told them that she had to end the call, not even a moment later a nurse walked into the room.

"Oh sorry, am I interrupting something?" She asked, freezing in the doorway hands full of what Phyllis assumed was medication.

"No, just looking over child, giving comfort." Phyllis responded walking back over to the chair she had occupied throughout the night, the nurse injecting the medication into the IV that Penn was hooked up to.

"I'll just leave you to it." The nurse said. "You already know to push the call button if you need anything." She walked out of the door leaving Phyllis on her own once again.

Remembering that Penn's friends would want to see him, she texted them telling them to come after school.

XXXXXXX

Sashi and Boone still had to go to school the next day, due to their annoyance. All that they wanted to do was wait for their friend, but they had to keep up appearances to stop people from finding out about their part time job. 

They got weird looks while walking in the hallway, most of the school knew by now that Penn was in the hospital from falling onto a metal pole, but the rumours kept on spreading.

Sashi heard a-lot of rumours, some saying that Phyllis was a crazy old bat who that got mad at Penn, others saying that he wasn't even hurt. But the ones that bugged Sashi and Boone the most were the ones saying that Penn was already dead, and they were just trying to cover it up, just like his parents disappearance.

Sashi ran up to the unfortunate student who said that Penn was dead and held him against the wall, fury in her eyes, scaring the absolute shit out of the kid.

"Sashi stop!" Boone yelled prying her away from the student.

"Penn's not dead, he's not going to be anytime soon." She screamed at the student that ran away for dear life.

"Let's go somewhere quiet, I can't take much more of these rumours. And by the looks of it neither can you." Boone mumbled as he led himself and Sashi to a vacant classroom.

"He's not going to die, right Sash?" Boone stuttered once they got themselves seated on the floor by the window, ignoring the seats around them.

"He can't, the hero never dies." Sashi responded, looking unsure of herself.

They sat in the silence of the class room, neither of them listening to the muffled chatter on the outside of the door. All that Sashi could hear was the sniffles coming from Boone next to her.

The bell for next class came too soon for their liking, especially since their next class was art. They both knew that Rippen would attempt to egg them on, just so that they would get in trouble.

Like they expected, the moment they entered the art room Rippen began to get on their nerves.

"No Penn today? What a shame." Rippen smirked at Sashi and Boone.

"Don't pay him any attention Sashi, it won't make anything better." Boone whispered trying to get his friend from doing anything bad.

"For today's assignment, I would like the best idea of what a medieval sword would stand for. Give it a meaning, such as death, defeat, pain... What ever you think it would mean." Rippen announced, smiling while looking at Sashi and Boone.

"Sorry Boone, he's gone too far." Sashi fumed as she lashed out at Rippen. Other students stared in disbelief as the tiny girl voiced her opinion.

Which ended up getting them both detention.

"I am so disappointed in you both, Penn would be disappointed with your behaviour-"

"Do not talk about Penn and what he would be disappointed in!" Sashi snapped at Larry.

"Sorry principle Larry, thats all thats been talked about today and Sashi and I just miss Penn." Boone spoke up, trying to calm the conversation down before it got too rough.

"Just give us our punishment so we can get-" Sashi was interrupted by her phone going off, she took it out of her pocket and took a look at the message on the screen. "Boone we have to go." 

"What? Why?" Boone questioned following along with Sashi as she pulled him up out of his chair.

"Phyllis told us we can visit Penn." Sashi said as she picked up her speed, still dragging Boone from behind her. She didn't want to waste any time until she saw him, even if it meant skipping the last couple classes of the day.

XXXX

Phyllis knew that her message to the kids to get them to stay at the school would be in vain, they had too much of a spark to keep them away from their injured friend.

Phyllis laughed at the antics of the group she had become fond of, even if she acted coldly towards them it was only to distance herself from when they got hurt.

She didn't know if the distancing helped, as she felt guilty and sad for Penn getting hurt. She felt as if everything terrible within the Zero family was her fault, she was the one to bring them all into this life, which meant that it was her actions that led them all to where they were.

Phyllis was pulled out of her thoughts when the door opened to the room, of corse it was Boone and Sashi. They both looked like they had run a marathon but none of them cared, they were just happy to be able to see Penn again.

"Hello children." Phyllis greeted.

"Hi Phyllis, has Penn woken up yet?" Sashi asked getting straight to the point.

"No, not yet, but soon." Phyllis responded.

Sashi walked over to the bed and placed her hand over top of Penn's, she could feel the emotion of looking at her injured friend, she didn't like it. Phyllis and Boone both noticed the girl wanting to let her emotions out and gave her space by excusing themselves to get coffee. 

When Sashi noticed that they both had left, she started talking to Penn. "Hey PZ... We came as quickly as we could to see you." Tears starting streaming down her face. "Im sorry I'm such a shitty side kick, I should've been next to you. Maybe if I had tried harder than you wouldn't be in this situation... You deserve better than me."

Sashi gasped when she felt the hand in hers move. "Penn? Can you hear me?" 

Penn mumbled and Sashi watched as his eye lids twitched. "Sash..." Penn stuttered, opening his eyes into slivers.

Sashi became over joyed, just having Penn wake up made her feel like everything was already better. 

Boone and Phyllis came into the room a few seconds later, eyes widening at Penn showing signs of life. Boone ran up to his best friend and gave him the most gentle hug that he could.

"What-what's goin on?" Penn asked.

"Oh nothing, just that you're ok now." Boone replied.

"Why was I-I asleep?" 

"Last mission got rough, what's important is that you're alright." Phyllis added.

Penn's eyes had gotten glassy once again, he mumbled something that nobody could understand before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he was out again.

"I'll call doctor, you two stay with Penn." Phyllis ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Boone saluted, lacking the usual enthusiasm, fear for his friend taking over once again. Sashi only nodded keeping her eyes on Penn.

It took a few minutes but Phyllis eventually returned with the doctor.

"I heard he was awake, that means he's recovering well." The doctor took a look at the wound. "His wound also seems to be free of infection, this is great news, as he will make a full recovery."

Everybody sighed in relief, thankful that their friend was able to go on more adventures with them.

"Thank you, we wouldn't be here without your help." Sashi spoke to the doctor as he left the room.

Brock and Vonnie were beyond relieved that their son was going to be ok. Phyllis had called them the moment they had gotten the answer about Penn, they had both burst into tears of happiness while fighting off a pack of vampire pencils.

XXXX

It took another 4 days for Penn to wake up again, and actually stay awake. During that time he got visits from Chuck, Rose, and some of his classmates.

Sashi and Boone still had to go on missions while Penn was stuck in the hospital bed, due to the threat of the multiverse collapsing. It wasn't the same without their leader, but the knowledge that their friend was going to join them soon, was enough to get them through each mission. Plus the payback to Rippen was a bonus.

Penn struggled to get himself back to before the incident, he passed out each time he tried to walk, and constantly had to fight to stay awake after a visit from a friend.

It took Penn two weeks to get out of the hospital, and another week before he was allowed to go back to school.

His first day back to school was an accomplishment for him, his friends were by his side the entire time, making sure to catch him when he stumbled. His classmates welcomed him back with cheer in their voices. Even if it was duller as he was told to take it easy.

Rippen became unhappier the day that Penn returned, he tried to make the assignment as difficult as he could for the young hero. Attempting to subdue Penn for a bit longer hoping to get a win and finally become a full time villain. Penn was still determined not to let Rippen win and did the best that he could to show his enemy that he wasn't somebody to play around with, even if it was in art class.

Penn took his time to get back to his job, Phyllis had decided that she wanted to make sure that he was in tip top shape before zapping in again.

His first zap back made him nervous, he didn't want to mess up again, but he also was excited to get back into the game.

"Are you sure you're ready to zap again PZ?" Sashi asked as they made their way to the Odyssey.

"Of course Sash, I've got to get back to doing what I do best." Penn replied.

"Tell us if you have any problems at all buddy, we'll be right behind you." Boone spoke up clapping Penn on the back.

The trio walked into the Odyssey and waved to Phyllis.

"Hello Penn. Nice to have you back."

"Great to be back Phyllis." Penn responded getting onto his zap platform spot, friends following.

"Let's do this."

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be 1000 words, this is what happens when there is much more detail that gets put into a fic.  
Kudos, Comments, and Bookmarks make me happy!  
Hope you all enjoyed an angst filled fic (Cause I cant seem to write anything else)


End file.
